


The First Night

by Iris13



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Season Finale, Spirit World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3689307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris13/pseuds/Iris13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My headcanon for Korra and Asami's first night camping in the spirit world. Short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Night

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't seen any other works of this (though there probably are some) so I wanted to at least share my headcanon. I'll probably revisit this later on.

Korra was a loud sleeper. She didn't snore, but her breaths were heavy and soon filled the small tent they slept in. Asami listened. Asami didn't sleep well on the hard ground in the tent, and she had woken in the middle of the night. There were lots of friendly glowing spirits hovering around their tent curiously and their light shone in through the fabric of the tent. Asami could see the silloutte of Korra's body in their light. The shape of Korra's nose, the curve of her chin. Her chest slowly rising and sinking in time to her breath. 

It almost didn't feel real. Camping in the spirit world, with the Avatar, who was also her friend and, well, she wasn't sure what to call *this* just yet. But there was something here, and she knew how she felt. She wanted more, more of what this could become, but they had both been through so much. She was afraid Korra would pull away from her if she pushed too hard.

Korra sighed, and her breath changed pace.

"Are you awake?" Asami whispered.  
"Yeah," Korra said and turned so she faced Asami.

She could just barely see Korra's eyes in the dim light, and it struck Asami again just how close they were. The tent wasn't very big, but Korra had reasoned that a smaller tent would mean less to carry and Asami had agreed. The thought of Korra being this close to her had also excited her then, but now it just made her nervous. Asami tried to shift position in her sleeping bag, but realized it had gotten tangled up around her legs.

"Are you cold?"  
"No, I just got it all twisted up".  
"Wait, let me help you."

Korra sat up and leaned over her, grabbed the side of the sleeping bag and tried to straighten it out. Asami looked at Korra, her face was more visible now.

Now, Asami thought and reached out to touch Korra's cheek. Korra stopped and looked down at Asami in surprise. Their eyes met in what felt like an eternity. The air between them was magentic, there was a click, something fell into place. Asami didn't think anymore, she just acted. Asami moved up and Korra leaned down and their lips met. Korra was warm and Asami clung to her like a vine to a tree, enveloped her in her arms. 

Korra finally broke the kiss, her breath heavy.  
"Wow!"  
"Korra, I'm sorry, I don't want to rush you."  
"You're not rushing me, Asami," Korra said and she kissed her again.

Asami felt like she was floating. She ran her hands over Korra's strong shoulders, followed them over her back to her waist. She felt feverish, and the wetness of Korra's mouth was all she could focus on. Korra tried to move over from her sleeping bag without breaking their kissing, but kicked one of the sticks that supported the tent and it fell down over them.

"Maybe we should've gotten a bigger tent," Korra muttered, still stuck in her sleeping bag.  
"This position is fine with me," Asami laughed and she kissed Korra again.


End file.
